The present invention relates to lipid microparticles of crystalline appearance called microcrystals. It relates to microcrystals of a substance insoluble in water having an affinity for phospholipids, and at least one phospholipid.
The present invention relates also to a process for the preparation of microcrystals of a substance insoluble in water having an affinity for phospholipids. It relates to the microcrystals obtained, as well as to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.